Consecuencias
by Neblenha
Summary: Todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias... algunas más inmediatas que otras, algunas más cruciales. ¿Qué hará Harry cuando tenga que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos?
1. Remordimiento

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling

N/A: Bueno, este es el segundo fic que publico pero el primero que escribí, y ahora que he avanzado un poco en él ,decidí subirlo, será de unos cuantos capítulos, espero que les guste…

**Consecuencias**

_Neblenha_

**1. Remordimiento**

Caminaba rápidamente por el frío y desierto pasillo, aun acomodándose la túnica y sintiendo el rostro arder. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, ¿cómo se había atrevido?... es que sólo se dejó llevar por las circunstancias y sus más íntimos deseos. Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó frente al águila de piedra que resguardaba la entrada a su ó a la habitación que compartía con otras Ravenclaw, la cual en esos momentos se encontraba vacía, ya que la gran mayoría de los habitantes del castillo lo habían dejado por las vacaciones de Navidad. Ella se quedó solo para acompañar a Harry, su novio desde hace casi un año, argumentando a su madre que permanecería en el colegio debido a la gran cantidad de deberes que tenía que hacer, lo cual no era completamente falso... ahora se arrepentía de no haberse se quitaba la ropa para ponerse el camisón, fugaces imágenes invadían su mente y su cuerpo recordaba con remordimiento las recientes sensaciones...

Todo había comenzado esa tarde, luego de la cena del día de Navidad junto con las diez personas que todavía quedaban en la escuela.

Dado que algunos rayos de sol aun se filtraban en el horizonte, ella y Harry decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por los nevados terrenos, pues tras una semana de estar encerrados en el castillo, protegiéndose del frío, necesitaban tomar algo de aire. Luego de 10 minutos ambos estaban tiritando así que regresaron adentro y, cuando subían por la escalera de mármol Harry le propuso que lo acompañara a la torre de Gryffindor pues esta se encontraba vacía y seguramente sería más acogedora que su Sala Común. Ella aceptó, no quería quedarse sola, en Hogwarts solo había un Ravenclaw y no era un tipo que le agradara, por decirlo menos.

Así que se encaminaron abrazados por el corredor del séptimo piso, pasaron a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda y se internaron en la cálida habitación. Se acercaron al fuego y quitaron las capas al igual que los zapatos y calcetines ya que estaban empapados por la nieve derretida. Elizabeth conjuró una manta con la que ambos se cubrieron, acurrucados en el sillón de tres cuerpos que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, donde el fuego crepitaba.

Al mismo tiempo que la nieve se dejaba caer sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts y se acumulaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, la chica comenzaba a sentirse incómoda; Estaba ahí, junto a Harry, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Un leve cosquilleo empezó a subir desde su vientre y antes de poder evitarlo, se levantó de un salto dando un agudo chillido. Su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente mientras miraba con ojos desorbitados a Harry.

-¿Qué sucede? –exclamó este sobresaltado levantándose también del sofá.

-Nada... es sólo que... –lo miró directamente a los brillantes ojos verdes, pero de inmediato bajó la vista deteniéndose un par de segundos más en su boca, que permanecía aún abierta por la sorpresa.

De pronto se lanzó hacia el chico, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y en un susurro casi imperceptible dijo:

-Ya no puedo más Harry... – y lo besó apasionadamente, como jamás había besado a nadie en su vida.

Harry, aunque fue tomado por sorpresa, correspondió al repentino beso. Entonces, Elizabeth, sin dejar de besarlo, intentó desabotonarle la camisa, lo que hizo al chico retroceder un par de pasos y desprenderse de su agarrare, esta vez verdaderamente alarmado. Pero tras unos segundos entendió lo que sucedía y se acercó nuevamente a ella, la atrajo hacia sí cogiéndola por la cintura, esta vez, tomando la iniciativa...


	2. Miedo

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconoscan pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**2. Miedo**

Elizabeth se despertó sobresaltada, no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba. Debían ser más de las tres de la madrugada, pues el fuego de la habitación donde estaba ya se había apagado dejándola a oscuras. Poco a poco fue recordando lo sucedido. Lentamente quito el brazo de Harry, que bajo la manta, rodeaba su cintura. Haciendo el menor ruido posible se levantó, vistió y antes de salir por el hueco del retrato miró hacia atrás; la débil luz de la luna, que entraba por las ventanas, hacía ver los rasgos del muchacho más finos y bellos. Volvió el rostro, no podía seguir ahí, salió de la sala y comenzó a caminar por el corredor.

A la mañana siguiente sentía el cuerpo adolorido, casi no había podido dormir, las escenas de la noche anterior aparecían en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Eran casi las 8 de la mañana y no tenía la más mínima intención de levantarse, menos aun de bajar a desayunar y encontrase cara a cara con Harry... sentía vergüenza de lo que había hecho.

De pronto saltó de la cama, corrió a los lavabos, las nauseas le revolvían el estómago.

"Ya es demasiado", se dijo deteniéndose en la puerta del baño, ya estaba al borde de la locura, y suspirando profundamente se metió a la ducha, tardó horas, se sentía extraña, como si necesitara sanear cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde, decidió que no podía permanecer encerrada de por vida en su cuarto, además, las tripas le dolían de hambre. Con parsimonia se puso los zapatos y una túnica limpia.

Salió de la Sala Común caminando lentamente sin cruzase con nadie durante el trayecto pero al doblar en una esquina tropezó con la ultima persona que quería ver en esos momentos:

- ¡Harry! Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo intentando evadir la mirada del chico.

- Yo… No bajaste ni a desayunar... ni a almorzar –dijo atropelladamente- así que me preocupé y… -su voz se volvió un leve murmullo- necesito hablar contigo acerca de lo que pasó anoche… esta mañana me desperté y tú no estabas.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora Harry, mira… lo de anoche… yo no debí… -las palabras no podían salir de su boca- lo siento, de verdad- sollozó finalmente sin poder contenerse.

Harry la rodeo con sus brazos tiernamente y la atrajo contra su pecho acariciándole el cabello.

-Tranquila –le dijo con voz calmada aunque también se sentía ahogado- lo que hicimos… yo te amo y no me arrepiento de lo que pasó. Sé que somos jóvenes pero nos amamos ¿no es así? –le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirara directamente. Aun así, con los ojos hinchados se veía realmente hermosa.

Por toda respuesta Elizabeth lo abrazó más fuerte y por un momento dejó que todos los problemas y preocupaciones abandonaran su mente y pudo pensar en el presente, que estaba allí, con su novio, con el chico que amaba sintiendo que nada podía salir mal.

Así pasaron los días y finalmente todo volvió a ser como antes. Decidieron no contar nada con respecto a lo ocurrido entre ellos, ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos, así que cuando Ron le preguntó a Harry si el hecho de haber permanecido durante las vacaciones en el colegio para investigar a Malfoy había dado fruto, el Gryffindor se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Pero pronto se daría cuenta de que el haberse quedado traería consecuencias...


	3. Consecuencia

Disclaimer: todo lo q reconoscan pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**3. Consecuencia**

Se encontraban en las mazmorras, fuera el sol de marzo hacía brillar las tranquilas aguas del lago y una brisa refrescante mecía los árboles del bosque prohibido. Dentro, los vapores de la poción que preparaban inundaban la oscura habitación, iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas. Entonces Elizabeth comenzó a sentirse mareada, seguramente la humedad y el encierro de la habitación la estaba afectando, pensó. Luego de pedirle permiso al profesor Slughorn, salió al corredor para tomar algo de aire, pero cuando se disponía a entrar unas ganas de vomitar fuertísimas amenazaron con hacerle devolver el cereal del desayuno ahí mismo, así que se vió obligada a correr a los lavabos más cercanos.

Mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano, miro su reflejo en el espejo que estaba frente a los lavamanos, se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente pálida y su pelo castaño claro no brillaba como solía hacerlo, también se percató de lo mucho que se había descuidado, principalmente por la presión de los exámenes que estaban cada vez mas cerca. Abandonó los lavabos en dirección al Gran Salón prometiéndose dedicarse un poco más a sí misma.

Una semana después de eso, en una clase de Encantamientos, mientras, a petición del profesor, demostraba como debía realizarse correctamente un encantamiento permutador, se sintió desfallecer: sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo ante las asustadas miradas de Flitwick y sus compañeros. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba recostada en una cama de la enfermería, sentía el cuerpo muy pesado. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro aliviado de Harry al darse cuenta de que se encontraba bien. También estaban ahí Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts y su mejor amigo Terry.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Elizabeth intentando incorporarse

-Sólo te desmayaste, querida, toma te hará sentir mejor –explicó la enfermera alcanzándole una poción que humeaba ligeramente.

-Sí, delante de todos. Nos asustamos mucho, no reaccionabas con nada –agregó Terry.

-Sólo fue un desmayo, lo más probable es que se debiera a la fatiga y al estrés al que están expuestos. Es la tercera vez en esta semana que pasa algo parecido... ¿cuántas veces les he dicho que deben darles un respiro? –y se alejó sin dejar de quejarse.

Elizabeth salió esa misma tarde de la enfermería, la poción la hizo sentir realmente mejor e incluso le abrió el apetito. Luego de cenar, Harry la acompaño hasta su torre. Su relación iba bastante bien, había evolucionado a una nueva etapa, ambos sentían que cada vez estaban más unidos y que serían capaces de sobrellevar todo, pero ese sentimiento no se extendería por mucho tiempo.

Por el resto de la semana procuró alimentarse bien y descansar, intentó no exigirse demasiado tomándose su tiempo para hacer las cosas para no tener que volver a desmayarse, pero volvió a suceder, y en plena clase de Aritmáncia. Fue llevada, por segunda vez en menos de siete días, a la enfermería por su mejor amigo ante la incrédula mirada de Madame Pomfrey.

-¿De nuevo? –dijo en tono de reproche- ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

-No lo sé, sólo se desplomó en su silla, ni siquiera parecía que se sentía mal- dijo el chico un tanto asustado.

Lentamente Elizabeth se fue reincorporando.

-¿No le dije que se alimentara bien y no se extralimitara?- la reprendió la enfermera con una severa mirada.

-Pero si hoy desayuné y almorcé bien y esta semana sólo hemos tenido que hacer un ensayo –dijo la chica a la defensiva.

-Bueno... quizás se trate de otra cosa –dijo la mujer pensativa llevándose una mano a la barbilla - espere un momento.

Y se dirigió a su despacho, saco una botella de cristal alargada, le quitó la tapa y vertió el líquido azul que contenía en un recipiente.

-Bebe esto –le indicó acercándole la poción.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó la chica mirando de reojo la infusión de aspecto viscoso.

-Es una poción Reveladora, nos dará un indicio de que es lo que le ocurre a tu cuerpo. Según el color que adquieran tus uñas sabremos que es lo que tienes –le dijo indicándole que bebiera con un movimiento de cabeza- hará efecto en unas doce horas así que deberás volver mañana a primera hora, y si se trata de algo serio podremos iniciar el tratamiento pertinente.

-Claro –dijo Elizabeth con voz queda entregándole el recipiente vacío y levantándose para salir de la habitación.

Cuando recorrían lentamente el pasillo para ir a cenar se encontraron con Harry que corría apresuradamente en dirección contraria a ellos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien? Hermione me dijo que... –la interrogó casi sin aliento.

-Cálmate, no es nada, ya me siento mejor –lo tranquilizó tomándole una mano y besándolo dulcemente en la boca- mejor acompáñanos a cenar.

Al otro día se levantó más temprano de lo normal, ya que luego de ir a la enfermería debía quedarle tiempo para desayunar y luego ir a clases. Se dio cuenta de que la base de sus uñas había adquirido un intenso color rojo, preguntándose que significaría esto y esperando que no se tratara de nada grave, se encaminó por el pasadizo del tercer piso.

Entró a la iluminada habitación dónde Madame Pomfrey acababa de abrir las cortinas dando suaves toques a la puerta advirtió de su presencia.

-Pasa, pasa, toma asiento –le indicó señalándole una silla- acércate, veamos que...

No terminó la frase, en cuanto tomó la mano de la chica para revisarla y vio sus dedos se quedó de piedra y sin darle mayor explicación salió de la sala gritándole que no se moviera del lugar.

Estaba esperando sola en el cuarto, y mientras lo hacía, su respiración y pulso empezaron a aumentar ¿Qué podría tener para que Madame Pomfrey saliera corriendo de esa manera? Antes de que pudiera responder a esa pregunta, la enfermera entró a la habitación seguida por Minerva McGonagall.

-¿Estas segura Poppy, no se tratará de un error?

-Claro que no, profesora, yo misma preparé la poción -respondió la otra mujer a la defensiva.

-Será mejor que la vea –la profesora McGonagall se le acercó e inspeccionó las manos de la chica.

-¿Qué me ocurre?¿Es grave? –interrogó la joven en un leve chillido al darse cuenta de la expresión en la cara de su subdirectora.

-Será mejor que sea usted quien nos lo diga señorita Spenncer –dijo la profesora en un tono que tambaleaba entre la indignación y la compasión- estás embarazada.

No daba créditos a sus oídos, no... ella era demasiado joven... no podía sucederle esto ahora, ¿Por qué?. Lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar, lloró como nunca había llorado mientras que la jefa de la casa Gryffindor intentaba consolarla dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

Cuando al fin pudo controlarse la profesora McGonagall fue la primera en hablar.

-Bien, señorita Spenncer, será mejor que me acompañe a mi despacho –le dijo instándola a que la siguiera- Por favor Poppy, te pido discreción- agregó para la enfermera.

Iba apresuradamente intentando seguir el paso de su profesora, que parecía querer llegar lo más rápido posible a su oficina. Cuando estuvieron ambas en el cuarto cuyas paredes parecían forradas en libros y estuvieron sentadas una frente a la otra separadas por el gran escritorio que se encontraba el medio del despacho, la profesora de Transformaciones la miró seriamente y le dijo:

-Nos enfrentamos a una situación muy delicada Spenncer, usted sabe que es una de las mejores estudiantes de su curso, tengo excelentes referencias acerca de su comportamiento, así que necesito saber ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué decidió arriesgar así su futuro? ¿y... si sabe quien es el padre?

Esta última pregunta la saco, por un momento, de su estado de enajenamiento ¿Qué clase de chica creía que era como para no saber quien era el padre del hijo que esperaba?

-Confía en mi, no pretendo juzgarte –le dijo su maestra en un tono que nunca antes le había oído emplear- pero esta es la primera vez que algo así ocurre o por lo menos se sabe, durante todos los años que he pertenecido a Hogwarts y debemos tomar medidas.

-¿Qué clase de medidas? –preguntó. Su voz se escuchaba bastante débil, como si se encontrara muy lejos de sí misma.

-Bueno, lo primero será avisar al padre –explicó- y por supuesto... lo siguiente será avisar a tus propios padres.

La respuesta hizo que la chica sintiera una punzada de dolor en el pecho, ¿Qué diría Harry? ¿Qué diría su madre cuando se enterara? Jamás la había decepcionado, y esto seguramente sería motivo de una gran decepción.

-Estoy esperando –la apremió la profesora.

-¿Qué? –dijo desconcertada, se había perdido en sus propias preocupaciones.

-¡El nombre señorita, el nombre! –exclamó la mujer con impaciencia.

-Ah... este... Harry... Harry Potter –contestó dirigiendo la vista hacia el suelo.

-Por Dios... justo lo que necesitábamos –dijo la profesora sin poder contenerse- Entonces será mejor que lo llamemos –agregó recuperando la compostura.

Así lo hicieron, Harry Potter fue sacado de su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ante la mirada impaciente del profesor Snape, y camino por el pasillo preguntándose que demonios había hecho esta vez.

Entró a la oficina de la subdirectora, para su sorpresa Elizabeth también se encontraba allí, por lo menos eso explicaba por que no se encontraba en la sala de clases. Sin emitir comentario, se sentó, un poco nervioso al lado de su novia, notando en las mejillas de la chica gruesos rastros de lágrimas.

-¿Pasa algo malo profesora?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a todos los q han leido hasta aqui... sé q esta historia es dramática y q debe tener mil faltas...pero lo unico q puedo decir en mi defensa q este fue el primer fic q escribí... y aun debo terminarlo X3

Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Culpa

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconoscan petenece a J.K. Rowling**

**Lo lamento, se que he demorado pero con la Fiestas y eso no hubo tiempo (mi beta desapareció... pero luego la encontre XD). Bueno aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo...**

**4. Culpa**

No podía dormir ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando lo hizo? Él quería a Elizabeth, la amaba, pero esto... todo era su culpa, él se había dejado llevar (sobretodo por la presión que casi todas las noches lo visitaba en su cama). Recordaba cada milímetro de expresión de la profesora McGonagall al decirle, con voz seria y clara, que iba a ser padre. Lo que no recordaba era como se había puesto de pie mientras la escena a su alrededor prescindía de todo sonido, ni siquiera se inclinó a consolar a la chica que, a su lado, había estallado en llanto. Solo se había quedado allí, parado como un idiota con la vista fija en un punto inexistente en el horizonte.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, más estúpido que no haber tomado precauciones fue no haberse dirigido serenamente a la futura madre de su hijo, que seguramente se sentía mil veces peor que él, no la había esperado fuera del despacho de su maestra luego de que esta le pidiera que las dejara solas, no había intentado encontrarla en el comedor a la hora de las comidas y apenas se había inmutado al percatarse de que su novia faltó a todas las clases de ese día.

Ron y Hermione le preguntaban a menudo qué le sucedía, porqué la profesora lo había llamado y, si sabía porqué su novia no había aparecido en todo el día. Pero lo que más le preocupaba a ambos era la mirada perdida, pero llena de congoja que se apoderó del rostro de su mejor amigo luego de ir a visitar a la jefa de su casa.

Por su parte, Elizabeth también se preocupaba por Harry, sentía que lo había decepcionado así como sabía que las circunstancias estaban, ahora, totalmente fuera de su control, no podía quitarse la imagen del rostro del chico al enterarse de que ella esperaba un hijo suyo.

Esa tarde, cuando salió de la oficina de McGonagall, luego de redactar junto a ella una carta que inevitablemente llevara la noticia a su madre y de tener una larga charla acerca de consecuencias y responsabilidades, la Ravenclaw no se extrañó de no encontrar a su novio fuera de la habitación y a pesar de que debía llevarle un mensaje para que volviera a reunirse con la subdirectora, de dirigió caminando lentamente hacia su habitación, de ahí no planeaba salir más.

En los días siguiente Harry se percató de que todo el personal docente del colegio se había enterado de la situación, aunque no sabía exactamente en que grado, ya que por lo menos, ninguno preguntaba acerca de la prolongada ausencia de Elizabeth en sus clases.

Harry empezaba a desesperarse, luego de haber digerido un poco más la situación, necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba su novia y decirle que estaría con ella en todo momento, por mucho que le costara asumir lo ocurrido. A sus constantes inspecciones en el Gran Salón en su busca y a las prolongadas guardias fuera de su torre se sumaban los intensos interrogatorios a los que lo sometían Ron, Hermione e incluso Terry. Todos estaban preocupados por la chica que llevaba casi una semana sin salir de su cuarto.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall volvió a citarlo a su despacho, salió corriendo de Pociones sin siquiera pedir permiso, pero solo lo llamaba para charlar con él al igual que lo había hecho con Elizabeth. Harry aprovechó esa oportunidad para preguntar por la joven.

-¿Qué pasará ahora con ella profesora?

-Bueno Potter, creo que mejor será que eso lo hables con ella. – Explicó la mujer- El colegio los apoya, pero la reacción de la Señora Spencer no fue muy receptiva, estuvo a punto de retirar a su hija de Hogwarts, pero el profesor Dumbledore la convenció de que no hiciera.

-Necesito hablar con ella profesora, puedo hacerlo ¿no es así?

-Claro Potter, solo dile a algún Ravenclaw que te guíe a su torre. –Dijo su maestra comprensiva- Dile que yo te autoricé, no creo que sea conveniente que la señorita Spencer salga por el momento de su cuarto, pero te pido que seas delicado con ella, aún está un poco sensible, mas pronto volverá a clases... de todos modos se acercan los exámenes –añadió seriamente.

----------------------

**Gracias por leer**

**Feliz 2009!!!**


	5. Redención

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconoscan pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**5. Redención**

Salió del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, camino de la sala común de Ravenclaw, en el tercer piso se encontró con Padma Patil y le explicó que necesitaba hablar con Elizabeth y que contaba con la aprobación de la Subdirectora.

-Está muy triste –dijo la chica mientras caminaban por el corredor- no ha comido bien, ¿sabes lo que le sucede?

-Este… creo –respondió Harry sin atreverse a ser más específico.

-Bueno, siendo tú su novio, deberías saberlo –continuó Padma.

-Yo… -dijo el joven para ganar tiempo, de verdad quería llegar rápido, esa conversación lo estaba incomodando…

Al fin llegaron a la entrada, pasaron por la puerta tras el águila y, ante la sorprendida mirada de los pocos Ravenclaw que estaban en la habitación, la cruzaron.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry se volteó para quedar justo en frente de una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro, era Cho Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw que lo trajo ligado la mitad del cuarto curso.

-Hola Cho, este… vengo a ver a Elizabeth.

-Ah… ya veo…ha estado muy triste ¿sabes?

Harry no pudo evitar recordar que sino hubiese sido por Cho, él y Elizabeth quizás no se hubiesen conocido. Cho fue la que llevó a Elizabeth al E.D. junto con Marietta cuando este recién se estaba formando. En esa primera reunión en Cabeza de Puerco ella imprecó duramente a Zacarías Smith por sus "estúpidos comentarios"… Harry no pudo dejar de pensar en ello.

-Ven Harry – le indicó Padma tirándolo de la túnica.

Caminaron hacia una de las escaleras que estaban junto a unas grandes estanterías de vidrio, pero al llegar al pie de estas. Harry se detuvo.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó la chica extrañada.

-Verás, en Griffindor los chicos no podemos subir a vuestros dormitorios –explicó- las escaleras se vuelven toboganes.

-Descuida, si tienes el permiso de una chica puedes subir, así funciona.

-Ya veo.

Al terminar el último tramo de escaleras Padma se detuvo, le indicó la tercera puerta que se encontraba a su izquierda y, sin decir nada más, volvió a la sala común.

El muchacho caminó haciendo el menor ruido posible, acercándose a la puerta. Dio tres toques, pero nadie respondió, entonces, decidió entrar.

En el cuarto solo había tres camas y, en la que estaba más cercana a la ventana, se encontraba una figura que parecía dormir placidamente.

Despertó en medio de un intranquilo sueño, no supo qué era lo que lo había hecho hasta que escuchó el chirrido de la puerta, pero no abrió los ojos, creyó que se trataría de una de sus compañeras de curso, pero no quería hablar con persona alguna, así que fingió dormir.

Oyó unos pasos lentos y pesados que se dirigían a su cama y sintió el calor de un cuerpo que se inclinaba sobre el suyo. Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con unos verdes brillantes que le miraban con preocupación.

-¿Harry? –Dijo sorprendida incorporándose mirando fijamente al chico- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no deberías…

-Tranquila –respondió el otro suavemente, intentando sonreír- McGonagall me envió a hablar contigo.

-¡Oh! Ya veo… en fin… ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Harry notó que la chica intentaba sonar despreocupada, pero había cierta tensión en su voz que no logró ocultar. Se sentó en una de las camas vacías con la vista fija en sus pies, pensando en cómo empezar con lo que tenía que decir. Elizabeth se ubicó a su lado en silencio.

-Lo lamento –suspiró sin levantar la vista.

-¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

-¿Te parece poco? Prácticamente salí corriendo… huí…te deje sola…soy un cobarde.

La chica tardó un par de segundos en asimilar lo que el chico estaba diciendo. ¿Harry un cobarde? La sola idea le causaba risa. Puso una mano en su hombro.

-No creo que seas un cobarde Harry, solo…solo estabas confundido… yo también lo estoy.

En cuanto terminó de decir esas palabras, él se levantó de un salto, deshaciéndose de su agarre de un tirón y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Tranquilo… -susurro Elizabeth, pero lo dijo tan bajo que dudó que Harry la hubiese oído. Se levantó también, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo hecho tan rápido, ya que la sangre abandonó su rostro, la vista se le nublo y perdió el equilibrio, desplomándose sobre el piso alfombrado.

En su frenesí, Harry casi no se dio cuenta de la situación hasta que, en su rabioso vaivén por el cuarto, casi tropieza con uno de los pies de la joven que intentaba incorporarse. De inmediato se inclinó sobre ella y la cargó hasta depositarla nuevamente en la cama, quedando arrodillado junto a ella. La contempló unos segundos, finalmente, dejó caer la cabeza, apoyando la frente en sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –Su voz sonó quebrada- ¿Cómo…?

-Juntos, no importa cómo… estaremos juntos- le susurró acercándose para besar su frente.

Se tranquilizó, era todo lo que necesitaba oír...

------------

**Gracias por leer**

**:D**


	6. Transición

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconoscan pertenece a J.K. Rowling

N/A: Volví, despues de casi 2 meses. Lo siento, de verdad, pero es que la inspiración se va conforme aparece el calor. Ahora q vuelvo al cole quiza me apliq un poco más con las responsabilidades XD.

Bueno aqui les dejo el sexto capitulo, espero que les guste. :D

**6. Transición**

Ya habían transcurrido más de tres meses desde que todo había empezado, para impresión de ambos, tiempo suficiente para asumir su situación.

Con el apoyo de Ron y Hermione todo resultaba más fácil de llevar para Harry, cuando ellos se enteraron sus reacciones fueron muy similares a lo que el chico había esperado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero como...?

-¿Cómo crees tú Ron?

-No bromees conmigo ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contárnoslo?

-La verdad era un poco predecible…

-¡¿A que te refieres Hermione?! ¿Predecible? Tú sabias que estos dos…

-Bueno… es un poco difícil ignorar a Elizabeth corriendo cada cinco minutos al servicio o las reuniones con McGonagall, sin contar que Harry no es muy bueno inventando excusas cuando esta nervioso y…

-¡Detente! Ya entendí tu punto. De todos modos como iba yo a pensar que este…

No obstante de que todo fuera más llevadero, este último tiempo no había dejado de ser una tortura para Harry.

No por su infructífera investigación acerca de Malfoy

"-¿Quieres olvidarlo de una vez Harry?"

Ni por las discusiones acerca del Príncipe Mestizo con Hermione y sus constantes indagaciones.

"-Últimamente he estado tratando de encontrar algo sobre quién podría hacer un hobbie de inventar hechizos oscuros."

Ni por las presiones del Quidditch

"-Estamos perdidos… ¡Entupido Snape!"

"-Todo esto es gracias a tú Príncipe"

"-¡Basta Hermione!"

Sino por las múltiples "charlas éticas" de las que había tenido que ser protagonista. Desde McGonagall y los padres de Elizabeth (estuvo así de ser retirada del colegio, de no ser porque ya era mayor de edad y porque francamente el Sr. y la Sra. Spencer también consideraban a Hogwarts el lugar mas seguro en estos tiempos) hasta Lupin, quién se apareció "casualmente" una tarde por el castillo, con su capa parchada y mas canoso que nunca, haciendo el papel que Sirius había dejado casi un año atrás. Incluso Dumbledore se detuvo en una de sus ya frecuentes reuniones para hablarle del tema. Esto solo tuvo como resultado el bochorno de Harry y las risas de Ron cada vez que volvía al cuarto con una expresión que hasta él podía descifrar.

Además, con casi 5 meses de embarazo la vida no era fácil para una chica de 17 años y el debía ayudarla en lo posible con las complicaciones. Era bastante estresante ver el rostro de Elizabeth cuándo se sentaban en la escalera de mármol esperando el pedido de Honeydukes que se estaba tardando demasiado en llegar.

Quizás lo único que le estresaba más que los repentinos antojos de su novia eran los continuos encuentros con McGonagall, la subdirectora parecía creer que les gustaba hablar con ella del asunto porque los citaba casi tres veces por semanas. Debían programarse la visitas a San Mungo, a las que él no podía asistir, "No queremos armar escándalos, usted sabe Sr., Potter" Además de las constantes precauciones que debían tomar para que la noticia de que Harry Potter iba a ser padre a los 16 años no se propagara por todo el mundo mágico como vapor de caldero, aunque debía admitir que le sorprendía la discreción que llevaba toda la cuestión. Ron lo atribuía a las holgadas capas, pero Harry sabia que en Hogwarts tenían mejores cosas de que preocuparse, día a día más historias de asesinatos y ataques llegaban al castillo y más alumnos eran retirados.

Pero fuera de todo eso, ya se había adecuado a la idea y Harry no encontraban nada más reconfortante que sentarse a la orilla del lago en las tardes de primavera apoyando la mejilla en el vientre de Elizabeth para ver si podía oír algo.

-----------------------------------

Al fin llegó Mayo.

No mas charlas sobre responsabilidad, el Quidditch ya era historia (y una agradable de recordar gracias a Ginny) y Malfoy… bueno, no se rendiría con respecto a ello.

Lo peor había pasado.

"-Ahora solo les queda casarse y conseguir una linda casita en le bosque donde vivir con Harry Junior" Esa fue la respuesta de Ron cuando le planteó sus impresiones.

Sólo quedaban los exámenes finales y encontrar el momento idóneo para recuperar el libro del Príncipe Mestizo.

"-¡¿No te bastó con casi desangrar a Malfoy?!"

Esas eran las perspectivas de Harry hasta que una tarde fue citado al despacho del Director…

Corría por el pasillo a toda velocidad, Dumbledore lo esperaba ya en el vestíbulo, solo tenia unos minutos para recoger la capa. Irian en busca de un posible Horcrux. La emoción se mezclaba con el odio que se había asentado en el fondo de su corazón, acababa de descubrir que Snape era el responsable indirecto de la muerte de sus padres.

Rápidamente tomo la capa de invisibilidad del fondo del baúl y las medias con la botellita del Félix Felicis, quería creer en Dumbledore y que el colegio estaría seguro esta noche, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

En la Sala Común explicó apresuradamente la situación a sus amigos y entregó la pequeña botella a Ron.

-Es el Félix Felicis, busquen a Elizabeth, adviértanla y compártanlo con ella. Díganle adiós de mi parte.

-¡No! -dijo Hermione- no la queremos. Llévatela.

-Voy a estar bien, voy a estar con Dumbledore. Quiero estar seguro de que ustedes estén bien –y se volteo para marcharse.

-¡Espera! –la voz de Hermione lo llamó antes de que desapareciera por el hueco del retrato- Elizabeth ¿Crees que sea seguro alertarla en su estado?

Harry lo pensó unos segundos.

-Tienes razón… no le digan nada, solo procuren que no salga de su torre. Adiós, nos vemos más tarde.

Y salió finalmente hacia el pasillo rumbo al vestíbulo.

----------------------------------------------------

El corazón de Harry se desgarraba a causa de terror.

"DUMBLEDORE ESTA MUERTO", la frase destellaba frente a sus ojos como en luces de neón mientras cruzaba el castillo persiguiendo al hombre que más odiaba en el mundo. Esquivó maldiciones, saltó sobre cuerpos inertes y dejó atrás a los que luchaban en el recibidor.

La oscuridad de los terrenos era abrasadora, de vez en cuando iluminada fugazmente por la luz de los hechizos. Finalmente logró alcanzarlo.

-¡Desmaius!

Pero él consiguió esquivarlo. La furia de Harry iba en aumento, a cada frase, a cada insulto, a cada burla. Sólo la repentina confesión de que él era el Príncipe Mestizo pudo aturdirlo por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Snape atacara.

Apenas pudo recuperase del ataque, se incorporó y volvió a lanzarse en su desbocada persecución, entonces la vio.

Con el cien por ciento de su mente enfocada en capturar a su adversario no se detuvo sino ocho metros más allá de donde vio la cruel imagen. Se paró en seco y volteó. No le importó que Snape ya estuviera cruzando las verjas fuera de los terrenos del castillo, no le importó que escapara, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era la oscura figura tendida en el césped y su pálido e inexpresivo rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna.

--------------------------------  
Bueno... este fue el penúltimo capitulo, creo. Esta vez agregue muxo de 6to libro, pero es que me di cueta de que casi no se relacionaba con la historia original y eso lo hacia menos creible de lo que ya es XD. Espero que les alla gustado.

Gracias por leer!!!!!!!

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	7. Triple pérdida

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling

N/A: Al fin!!!!! me emociono, aquí os dejo el último capítulo de este fic que se me ha hecho larguísimo, se que es muy dramático pero... es todo lo me puedo dar u.u

**7. Triple pérdida  
**

Apagó la vela de su mesa de luz y se acomodó entre las sabanas acariciando su sutilmente abultado vientre... había sido un día largo... el hecho de que la eximieran de los exámenes por "su condición" no hacia mas llevadera la situación.

Antes de conciliar el sueño recordó la discusión particularmente graciosa que Harry y Hermione tuvieron acerca del Príncipe Mestizo en el desayuno y se durmió sonriendo por los comentarios de ambos.

La despertó lo que le parecieron segundos después, con el sonido de gritos y carreras apresuradas que venía de los pisos inferiores. La ventana abierta revelaba que aun era de noche, una noche que resplandecía con un fulgor verdoso cuyo origen no distinguía.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé

-Iré a averiguar

-Te acompaño

-Yo también

-No, tú te quedas aquí, estás enferma ¿no es así? Madame Pomfrey nos dijo que procuráramos que no te agitases.

Dudó

-Claro... vayan, yo las espero...

Treinta segundos después que las chicas salieran por la puerta del dormitorio se escuchó un

fuerte ruido, ensordecedor, como de una explosión, seguida por una cegadora luz blanca que la obligó a cerrar los ojos. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el helado viento azotando su rostro y sus ropas como si cayera en picada, luego algo duro y áspero le rozó la mejilla, la sensación de tibieza se expandió por su cara. Abrió los ojos, caía... CAIA DESDE LA TORRE... y el suelo se acercaba rápidamente.

Harry se dirigió hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el césped, rodeado de escombros. Primero corrió, pero conforme se acercaba fue aminorando la marcha hasta detenerse a un costado del castillo. Levantó fugazmente la mirada para ver la torre que se erguía sobre su cabeza, estaba atravesada por un gran agujero causado seguramente por una gran explosión.

Apenas enfocó la vista en la mujer tendida en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sus más grandes temores se confirmaron; no había nada ahí, ni el más leve latido.

No pudo suprimir el sentimiento de terror que se agolpaba en su garganta y gritó como nunca lo había hecho, un grito que amenazó con desgarrarle las cuerdas vocales. Hubiese preferido eso... aplacar un poco el dolor que empezaba a formarse en su alma con algo de dolor físico.

Acomodó el cuerpo inerte de Elizabeth en sus brazos, pero no logró reunir las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie, simplemente se quedó mirando al profundo cielo que relucía por el destello verdoso de la marca tenebrosa. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, las imágenes a su alrededor eran borrosas, y los sonidos amortiguados... aunque ya no oía la batalla... todo había terminado.

De pronto sintió pasos que se acercaban presurosos.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? ¿QuÉ sucede? ¿A quién sostienes?

Cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca exclamó:

- ¡Oh! ¿Está herida?

Él no volteó para enfrentarse a quien le hablaba, no abrió la boca, ni siquiera le encontraba

sentido a las palabras que oía.

-¡Harry! ¡HARRY! ¡Reacciona! –Recibió un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza- Rápido, hay que llevarla a la enfermería... están todos los heridos allá.

-Ya es tarde -fue todo lo que consiguió decir

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué le pasó? Espera, ¿qué hay del bebé?

Esa última palabra fue lo que logró sacarlo de su trance. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la entrada del castillo apenas percatándose de que Ginny corría a su lado.

-Todo estará bien

-...

-Vamos Harry

No respondió, no lo haría. De hecho, solo había abierto la boca para protestar por no

poder quedarse en la misma habitación en la que su hijo y la madre de su hijo estarían muriendo... quería abrazarla... pero era inútil... él ya sabia que no se podía hacer nada por ella... únicamente le quedaba esperar que el bebé sobreviviera.

-Ya perdimos a Dumbledore, no perderás a tu hijo -la voz de Hagrid se quebró al decir al nombrar al director- solo ten fe.

Dumbledore... como si necesitase que se lo recordara... simplemente tener que pensar que luego debería explicar las circunstancias de la muerte del anciano profesor a McGonagall lo angustiaba más... ¿no era suficiente con vivirlo una vez?

Pero ahora su mente se encontraba aquí, atenta a los borrosos contornos que se distinguían desde el pasillo por las ventanas de la puerta de la enfermería. Pudo observar la silueta de la Sra. Weasley atendiendo a su hijo, y la de Lupin seguramente junto a la cama en que yacía inconsciente el profesor Flitwick. No estaba seguro de quién más estaba herido ahí dentro...y en ese momento no le importaba.

Frente a él y Hagrid, Ron y Hermione esperaban sentados en el piso junto a la puerta, tampoco habían abierto la boca... Harry se los agradecía.

Luego de unos minutos Lupin salió sigilosamente de la habitación, tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí, la mirada que le dedicó a Harry fue tan desoladora y llena de amargura que no necesitó que le dijera:

-No pudo hacerse nada Harry... cuanto lo siento.

Antes de que el mundo se le cayera encima ante la verdad de la triple pérdida, antes de que la vista se le nublara a causa de las lágrimas, pudo sentir el cálido y apretado abrazo de su más querido profesor. Quizá no lo admitiría, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba que alguien lo sostuviese porque sus piernas cedieron, cedieron ante el peso de la cruel verdad... que posiblemente, aparte del hombre que ahora le estrechaba, ya no tenía a nadie. Cuando se separó de Remus intentó dejarse caer sobre la pared, pero en cuanto toco la fría muralla de piedra dos figuras más se abalanzaron sobre él. Podía sentir los sollozos de Hermione a su derecha y las grandes manos de Ron palmeando su espalda. Y se dio cuenta de que no tenía que ser así... no estaba solo... por lo menos no completamente.

_-"Juntos, no importa cómo… estaremos juntos"-_ las palabras que le había susurrado Elizabeth tanto tiempo atrás resonaron y tomaron otro sentido en su cabeza.

En el despacho del director, la luz de la mañana entraba a raudales por las altas ventanas y los retratos se desemperezaban en sus marcos.

-¿Significa algo para usted señor Potter? - Harry tomó el medallón que McGonagall le extendía, lo examinó lentamente y extrajo el pequeño trozo de papel que se asomaba, lo leyó en silencio sin decir una palabra, pero la cadena ahora se enrollaba con tanta fuerza en su mano que le hacía daño- Fue encontrado junto al cuerpo del profesor Dumbledore, y ya que usted fue el ultimo que lo vio con vida...

-Lo siento profesora, pero he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle al respecto. –Respondió tajante- ¿Puedo quedármelo?

-Cl…claro señor Potter –contestó la mujer algo sorprendida por la pregunta- según el ministerio no representa ningún valor.

Ya en el pasillo Harry no pudo más, descargo su furia contra una de las armaduras que hizo un gran alboroto al desplomarse (-"Reparo"). Todo lo que había pasado: la muerte de Dumbledore, la de su hijo... la de Elizabeth, todo había sido en vano. Todo por obtener un horcrux falso que no valía nada. Otra vez la rabia mezclada con el dolor asolaban su alma, intentó dispersarlas, sabiendo que seria inútil.

Ya en el vestíbulo, cruzó las puertas de roble hacia la brillante luz de esa espléndida mañana que parecía querer restregarle en la cara que a pesar de que el estuviera destruido por dentro, el mundo seguía siendo un lugar feliz, y caminó con los demás estudiantes que se dirigían al lago.

Tan pronto divisó a Ron y Hermione se sentó junto ellos en una de las múltiples sillas que se habían dispuesto para despedir a uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos y a una sencilla estudiante de Hogwarts y, aunque solo algunas personas lo supiesen, al hijo de Harry Potter.

**Fin.**

**---------------------**

**Gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, y a los que han esperado: GRACIAS de verdad por su paciencia. Ojalá que hayan disfrutado tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo...**

**Si mi musa inspiradora regresa por estos lares nos veremos de vuelta... **

Anis: gracias por tu apoyo... te quiero :D


End file.
